The Dragon Unleashed
|next = Defending The Fire |date = 2013 |conflict = War against the GLA |place = Stuttgart, Germany |result = Chinese Victory |side1 = China |side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Destroy the GLA |goal2 = Remove all Chinese forces |commanders1 = Chinese General |commanders2 = GLA General |forces1 = Chinese strike team *Overlord *Battlemaster *Inferno Cannon *Listening Outpost American outpost forces |forces2 = Large GLA force of Tanks, Infantry and Vehicles |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy }} The Dragon Unleashed is the first mission in the Chinese campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. The operation marked the beginning of the Chinese liberation of Europe. Background Prior to the mission the GLA made a daring attack on the USA's European Central Command in Stuttgart. The assault was successful because the GLA used captured Chinese weaponry that gave the terrorists the much needed firepower to overrun the American defenses and capture the US base. In order to quickly repel the GLA, Chinese command ordered a nuclear strike on the GLA-captured stronghold. The GLA's celebrations were cut short when a nuclear missile decimated the occupants and a large portion of the American base. There were a few survivors who escaped the blast, necessitating a ground assault on the GLA remnants. Liberation ﻿The Chinese forces arrived south of Stuttgart's main city. Establishing a base of operations the Chinese General was given access to many Chinese technologies including Inferno Cannons, Speaker Towers, and even a single but powerful Overlord. As the Chinese built up their strike force the GLA soon discovered the Chinese presence and immediately raided the Chinese base. The Chinese strike force broke free and started rolling towards the GLA base at what had been the US Central Command. On the way the strike team captured a small but dysfunctional American outpost and produced some Humvees and Crusaders to scout ahead of the strike team into the city. The Chinese also captured some Tech Buildings to aid in the assault. Stuttgart itself was booby-trapped with cloaked demo-traps and GLA units hiding to ambush the Chinese. However they were all snuffed out by the newest addition to the Chinese arsenal: the Listening Outpost. Several times the joint Sino-American force was attacked by GLA Rocket Buggies and Scorpions in the city and on open countryside but all attacks were quickly repelled. Wiping out the GLA ﻿With the city and surrounding areas cleansed of the GLA forces, the Chinese forces cornered the survivors at their last base at the former US Central Command. After rendering the few access routes cleared of booby-traps, the Chinese strike force moved in. Despite a gallant but futile defense by the GLA, the Chinese forces pressed forward and soon decimated the last of the GLA in Stuttgart. Aftermath The Chinese forced the GLA out and reinstated Chinese control of the area. China reportedly regretted launching a nuclear strike on Europe to clear out the GLA in retaliation and vowed that it will restrain its usage of tactical nukes. However the Chinese news reports also stated that the GLA had infiltrated Chinese borders once more and prepared to attack a major nuclear power station in retaliation for the Chinese victory in Stuttgart. Walkthrough Initially,build a base and use your initial forces to capture the US War Factory,Barracks and Cold Fusion Reactor in the side,guarded by GLA forces. Then build as many as you can with a mix of US and Chinese forces. The city is crawling with GLA traps and forces, use Inferno Cannons and Listening Outposts to sniff out the threat. Capture the Oil Derricks,Artillery Platforms and Repair Bay to support the attack. The GLA base is on the other side,with Demo Traps laid on the access areas and strong defenses are in place. Force an attack on them and eliminate the defenders and capture GLA base as a retalitation of what they have done. Trivia *As a continuity to Sneak Attack, the map uses the same layout of, albeit smaller than, the GLA campaign, with the Chinese base situating near the area the splinter cell established their base. One small changes is that the neutral USA War Factory and Barracks is on the east side of the Player's starting location, something which did not appear in GLA campaign. *The USA infrastructure are left in a near identical way to the appearance in Sneak Attack, but is only left for visual appearance; you cannot capture or destroy it, nor would the GLA use this troops to attack you. As environmental debris, it can be removed by building structures over it (overlapping the empty space with the debris) Videos C&C Zero Hour - China 1 - The Dragon Unleashed|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour Chinese Missions Category:Zero Hour missions